<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kyoudai by hart051</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209752">Kyoudai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051'>hart051</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aftermath: Runaways and Blue Beetle [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoudai- siblings, brothers, sisters, comrades, friends<br/>Despite everything that has happened she could still see the two boys still thought the world for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Koizumi/Tye Longshadow, Brenda Del Vecchio/Paco Tejas, Jaime Reyes &amp; Milagro Reyes, Tye Longshadow &amp; Jaime Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aftermath: Runaways and Blue Beetle [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kyoudai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After a reboot, I had an idea of doing a series of each runaways' interaction with Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes after "Endgame". This follows the same time as my other fic Mending Bonds and mainly told in Asami's or Sam's point of view.<br/>I do not know Spanish or Japanese very well, so please do not be on my case but do correct me if something doesn't read right. I used 'simple' Japanese phrases/words I have heard several times from anime.<br/>I purposely left a line Jaime says to Sam in Japanese in English and parentheses so the message is clear and for a good reason.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam tried to learn everything she could about Tye. </p><p>It had been days since he returned and she was welcomed. She was grateful to both Tye for giving her a home and Shelly, Tye’s mom for letting her stay. They did what they could to make her comfortable. It took awhile for Tye to be comfortable again with his mom. She could hear their conversations when they thought she would not hear. It was mostly in English but there were a few words that she did not recognize. There was a mix of anger, remorse and sadness, but eventually there was love, forgiveness and warmth.</p><p>El Paso was different from Tokyo. She would not see Sakura petals paint the sky during the beginning of spring outside the windows. Nor would she see the many tall buildings as tall as Tye’s longshadow touch the sky. She would instead see an endless sky adorned more stars than the Tokyo sky. And it was beautiful. The air is arid, hot during the day, cold at night, but it’s her home now. </p><p>She was for the time being, sleeping in Tye’s room. Her boyfriend opted to sleep on a sleeping bag in the living room for a while. There were a bunch of ‘the bad man’s things’ (Maurice) that needed to be removed along with getting her own room set up. It was very cozy, but she felt bad about Tye sleeping on the floor instead of his own bed. Tye insisted it was fine, he was already used to sleeping on hard floors.</p><p>Something universal she learned was that a bedroom was a reflection of its owner. In her old room it had been adorned with her favorite things, a couple of manga series, her favorite hair comb. Her favorite colors, green and yellow, the colors of her bed sheets. In Tye’s room there were several posters, one that caught her eye was one of a skateboarder with a name that had the word ‘Hawk’ in it. There were a couple of photographs. She identified Shelly, a man who appears to be his grandfather with long white hair and grey eyes. There was another man she saw, he bore a strong resemblance to Tye in army fatigues and blue eyes like Tye’s. Another figure she recognized was Tye’s friend. The one who said he would help them. The one in blue bug armor. The one who didn’t care enough to try and save them for the big red robot who held them hostage. Tye still believed his friend was somewhere in there, under all the blue armor, especially after hearing from the bald white man Lex Luthor that he was a pawn under the Reach’s control. Jaime still meant something to him even after their fellow runaways disagreed with him.</p>
<hr/><p>“You really think he’s still in there?” Virgil asked.</p><p>“I do. Jaime had been one of the few people that made my life not terrible.” Tye answered. “He’s my best friend.”</p><p>“I find it hard to believe.” Ed doubted.</p><p>“I did see him help while on the Reach ship. He seemed exhausted for some reason when he came to fight off that bigger black version of him.” Virgil reasoned.</p><p>“I don’t expect you all to believe me right away. But, if he’s the Reach’s puppet, then there’s hope he can be freed and I can have my friend back.” Tye believed.</p><p>None of them argued or brought the topic of Blue Beetle or Jaime Reyes up unless Tye did.</p>
<hr/><p>After a much needed adjustment period since their return, Tye took her out for a walk to show her for practical and romantic reasons. Even pointed out a couple of landmarks he had told her about while they were runaways. He was trying to go about it casually, but he got an occasional hello from familiar faces. The most iconic being some old friends of his.</p><p>“Tye? Tye Longshadow that you?” </p><p>Tye froze, then turned to see who was calling him. Sam followed his line of vision. A burly boy who looked easily like a giant with short black hair, buzzed around the sides and back about the same age as Tye walked up to them.</p><p>“Hey, long time no see." The boy wrapped his bulging arms around Tye's lanky body. "Way too long!” </p><p>“Paco?”</p><p>“Where have you been, man?” Paco continued, patting him on the arm. “You were gone for months!”</p><p>“What’s caught your attention you big lug?” It came from a red short haired girl about their age with a burst of freckles across her face. “Tye?” She had a look of disbelief.</p><p>“Brenda?”</p><p>“Where have you been?” She asked. She ran over and smacked him on the shoulder before giving Tye a tight hug. Tye grunted from both the hit and the squeeze.</p><p>“That’s what I asked!” Paco exclaimed.</p><p>“What’s his answer?” Brenda returned after disengaging his hug.</p><p>“He was about to give me one, before you interrupted me!” He continued to exclaim.</p><p>“Well, I missed him too!” Brenda fired back.</p><p>The conversation between the two evolved into something a shouting fest. Tye backed away to be at Sam's side as Sam watched confused.</p><p>“Tye-<em>san</em>?” Sam asked. “Are they okay?”</p><p>Tye rubbed the back of his head. “It’s hard to explain. Paco and Brenda are old friends of mine.”</p><p>“Why they fight?”</p><p>“That’s their thing, sort of. They’ve been like this when we were kids. Arguing like an old married couple.”</p><p>“Try boyfriend and girlfriend.” Brenda interrupted.</p><p>“Sure-” Tye reluctantly replied then did a double take. ”Wait? What?”</p><p>“We’re together now.” Paco stated.</p><p>“Seriously?” Tye seemed shocked.</p><p>“Si amigo.” Paco said, putting a hand on Brenda’s shoulder.</p><p>“Wow.” Tye blinked. “Okay.”</p><p>“Who’s the girl?” Paco pointed with his chin, Sam moved closer to Tye, partially hiding.</p><p>“She’s with me. Her name’s Sam.” Tye introduced placing an arm on her shoulder. “She’s from Japan. I met her when I was away.”</p><p>“You sly dog.” Paco nudged Tye only to get punched in the arm. “Ow!”</p><p>“Take it down a notch you big lug you’re scaring her.” Brenda reproached before extending her hand to Sam, smiling. “It’s very nice to meet you Sam. I’m Brenda and that idiot over there is my boyfriend Paco.”</p><p>“Am I really your boyfriend if I’m an idiot?” Paco groaned.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Sam replied slowly, accepting Brenda’s hand and waving to Paco.</p><p>“So how did you meet?” Paco asked.</p><p>“We both ran away from home and got kidnapped by The Reach who treated us and other ‘runaways’ like guinea pigs.” Tye stated.</p><p>That statement left the couple in shock. Both wide-eyed, jaws dropped. </p><p>“I’m sorry what?” Brenda reacted as though he spoke in foreign language or said something ridiculous.</p><p>“You care to speak that in English again dude?” Paco asked, echoing his girlfriend’s disbelief.</p><p>“It’s a long story.” Tye replied. Sam nodded.</p><p>Brenda squinted her eyes at them. “Wait, you’re eyes.” She said. “They weren’t blue before. And Sam’s are brown and green. No offense but I don’t know any Japanese person with naturally green eyes or heterochromia iridium.”</p><p>"Say what now?" Paco blinked.</p><p>“<em>Etto</em>-” Sam began.</p><p>This was too much. She didn’t like the looks she got when they walked around a huge crowd. Although, having two people who seemed to know Tye look at her as though she was fish on the other side of the glass was nerve racking. Tye seemed to sense her uneasiness, he grabbed her hand and began to pull her away.</p><p>“Look. I promised Sam to show her around, so I should get back to it.” Tye pulled her away quickly and began to run. “I’ll see you guys around.”</p><p>“Wait!” Paco cried.</p><p>“Don’t just say something like that and leave us hanging!” Brenda shouted.</p><p>Sam watched his two friends confused about his actions as she was pulled to who knows where by her boyfriend.</p><p>They stopped at the center of some park to catch their breath after putting a good amount of distance.</p><p>“<em>Gomenasai. Etto</em>. Sorry.” Sam struggled.</p><p>Tye looked up. “What for?”</p><p>“Not knowing what to say.” Sam replied. “Putting Tye-<em>san</em> in ‘awkward’ place.”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for. You’re still learning English and anyways I didn’t think I would run into either Paco or Brenda let alone learn they’re dating.”</p><p>“Paco and Brenda, <em>tomodachi,</em> friends?”</p><p>Tye sighed. “They’re more Jaime’s friends than mine. I met them through Jaime during middle school.”</p><p>“Jaime still Tye-<em>s</em><em>an</em> friend?”</p><p>“I know he’s no longer Reach controlled, but I don’t know what to do if I meet him again. I don’t know if we can go back to being friends from that incident with that robot?”</p><p>“Tye-<em>san</em> want Jaime friend?”</p><p>Tye went silent avoiding her eyes.</p><p>“Jaime more than friend?” She pushed.</p><p>Tye's eyes reconnected with her gaze. “Try brother. Before I ran away, for what I thought was for good I called him to let him know. He told me to wait by the statue to talk. That was before he was-you know.” He vaguely gestured as though to sum up the past months soundlessly.</p><p>Sam gave it some thought, before deciding what to say next. “<em>Kyoudai faito</em>, a lot.” Sam said. “<em>Kedo hountou kyoudai suki</em>, real brothers love each other no matter what.”</p><p>“You have a point.” Tye conceded.</p><p>“Tye!”</p><p>As if on cue a little girl in pigtails, probably about ten years old ran up to Tye and tackle-hugged him.</p><p>“Milagro.” Tye sounded happier, surprised even, but he returned to hug with the same amount of enthusiasm. “It’s so good to see you. How have you been? Where’s your brother?”</p><p>Sam gazed at the girl, she came up to his torso. Something about her was familiar. She looked in the direction of Milagro’s finger as she pointed to her brother.</p><p>Jaime waved to Tye and then he saw her.</p><p>“Hi Blue-san.” Sam greeted.</p><p>Jaime returned it as well. There was awkward silence. In hopes of trying to change the mood Sam knelt down to personally greet Milagro.</p><p>“Hi Mila-chan.” Sam greeted. “My name Sam.”</p><p>Milagro frowned and said her name slowly stretching out the syllables. “Mi-la-gro.”</p><p>“Mee-la-groe.” Sam repeated. “Okay?”</p><p>Milagro nodded. “Are you Tye’s girlfriend?”</p><p>She knew what Milagro was asking, but was embarrassed to say it out loud. Sparing her, Tye put an arm around her. And kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Does that answer your question Milagro?” Tye smirked.</p><p>Milagro stuck her tongue out as though she ate something yucky and made a disgusted noise.  Sam felt her face heat up. Tye laughed; she didn’t know who was it for or at, but she hadn’t heard him laugh like that before. Uncaged and happy.</p><p>“I want to go on the swings. Can Tye and Sam come?” She heard Milagro ask her brother. The younger girl turned to her and Tye to ask them. “Can you come? Please?”</p><p>Sam found it hard to resist. Milagro was looking up at them with puppy dog eyes. She had one time wondered what it would be like to have a little sister. </p><p>“I’m fine with it.” Jaime said, answering an unasked question.</p><p>“Do you want to?” Tye asked, whispering. “It’s alright if you don’t, although I don’t think Milagro is going to let us go so easily.”</p><p>“Tye-<em>san</em> still want Jaime as friend?” She asked in the same tone.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Talk to him.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>She nodded. “Stop being scared. Already met up with two friends before.”</p><p>“You know you’ll be with Milagro.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. Always wanted a little sister.” Sam smiled.</p><p>Tye smiled. “Daisuki yo.” He then nodded in Jaime’s direction.</p><p>All four of them continued walking to the park. As soon as the play structure was in sight, Milagro grabbed her hand and began to pull her toward the swings.</p><p>“Milagro, don’t-” Jaime began.</p><p>“I want to have some girl time with Sam. You and Tye have your guy time, <em>estupido hermano</em>.”</p><p>Jaime mumbled something in Spanish she didn’t understand or could hear, but Milagro stuck her tongue out. </p><p>“Sam doesn’t know a lot of English, so try to be patient with her okay?” Tye told Milagro.</p><p>“Okay Tye!” The little girl replied cheerfully.</p><p>“You listen to Tye and not me?” Jaime looked upset like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing his own sister tell him.</p><p>Milagro didn’t bother to answer, she resumed pulling Sam along. Sam didn’t resist, but followed the younger girl’s lead. Milagro climbed onto one of the seats holding the chains on either side. She tried to pump her legs to get the swing moving, but it wasn’t much. </p><p>“Could you push me?” She asked Sam.</p><p>Sam walked over behind the swing Milagro was on. She grabbed it, pulled it back a couple of feet and gave it a light push. Milagro swung forward and when she came back Sam gave it another push. And another. She stopped after one more push and took a seat on the swing next to Milagro. She looked over at the bench the two boys took a seat at. They seemed to be talking to each other, but were three feet apart. It was a start.</p><p>“Do you like Tye?”</p><p>Sam turned her attention to Milagro. “<em>Sumimasen?</em>”</p><p>“Do you like-like Tye? Like him as more than a friend?”</p><p>It took a while to process what Milagro was asking, but she understood. “Yes. I like him a lot.”</p><p>“He likes you.”</p><p>Sam nodded. A thought came to mind. “Do you like Tye-<em>san</em>?”</p><p>Milagro clammed up and turned red. She realized Sam was watching her and turned her face aside. It was adorable. “He’s better looking than Jaime.”</p><p>Sam giggled nodding. Jaime wasn’t bad looking, but she was already in love with Tye and thought he was the most beautiful man in the world.</p><p>“I haven’t seen him in forever. Jaime was worried about him.” Milagro shared.</p><p>“Ty-<em>san</em> worried about your brother too. Still saw him as friend when-” Sam stopped. She wasn’t sure if his sister knew about Blue Beetle or was supposed to. </p><p>“I’m glad to have him back too.”</p><p>“You know?”</p><p>“<em> Mi hermano es el escarabjo azul. Tambien un superheroe </em>.” Milagro said, before adding in English. “He’s Blue Beetle and a superhero.” </p><p>Sam studied Milagro’s face. “Do you...worry about him? When he is Blue Beetle?”</p><p>“Sometimes.” Sam noted the tone in Milagro's voice.</p><p>“He is very...brave.” Sam attempted to assure her. She remembered seeing him stand with the bald bad man, creating the tech to save the world.</p><p>Milagro didn’t give a reply and just stared off at the distance. Sam followed her sight line and saw that both Tye and Jaime had hugged as they were disengaging. From what she could hear, they seemed to have made up. Milagro got bored with the swing and pointed to a different part of the park. She let the little girl lead her and proceeded to entertain her. They continued playing until it got late. Before they all parted Jaime pulled Sam aside saying he had something to say to her. Tye seemed to trust him enough for whatever Jaime had to say to her.</p><p>(“Pardon me Asami-san. I want to say I’m sorry to have caused you any harm from my betrayal. I understand if you cannot forgive me.”)</p><p>“No sorry Blue-<em>san</em>.” Sam replied. “Tye-<em>san</em> still wanted friend back. You two <em>kyoudai</em>, brothers.” </p><p>Jaime blinked ins surprise.</p><p>“Also speak to me in English. I want to learn.” Sam added.</p><p>“Hai.” Jaime answered. “I also want to thank you for sticking with him and also saving my friends. Part of the reason they were captives on the War World had to do with me being controlled by The Reach.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome Blue-<em>san</em>.”</p><p>“Jaime, Asami-san.” He corrected. “When I’m not in my suit.”</p><p>“Sam, Blue-<em>san</em>.” Sam returned with a smile. “While I am Tye’s girlfriend.”</p><p>Jaime smiled in return. “Thank you.” </p><p>“<em>Nani yo</em>?” Sam asked, confused as to why he was repeating himself. “You already thanked me.”</p><p>“Not for loving my best friend.” He pointed his chin at Tye who was playing with Milagro by spinning her around. The younger girl crying out in joy. “Take care of him, Sam. He’s a good guy, better since you chose to be with him..”</p><p>“I know he is good.” Sam confirmed. “You are a good guy, too. Take care of yourself Jaime.”</p><p>After they broke off from the sibling duo, the pair were on their way back home Tye’s arm was wrapped around Sam’s waist.</p><p>“What did he say to you?” Tye asked.</p><p>“Nothing bad about you.” Sam confirmed planting a kiss on his cheek, snuggling close to his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all like it. I'll have Eduardo's short up maybe tomorrow.<br/>I am nearing the end of a semester so I may have other fics/works air soon.<br/>notes:<br/>- You can argue on what the title refers to, but the main point is that it's in Sam's perspective and concerns Tye and Jaime's friendship.<br/>- Brenda and Paco are Jaime's best friends in the Blue Beetle comics. According to wiki and the Ask Greg board, he confirmed Brenda and Paco exist on Earth-16 in the Young Justice franchise and are friends with Tye as well. Additionally they are set together as a couple in the comics and part of their dynamic is that they 'argue' with Brenda being the 'reasonable one' if a little violent and Paco being 'dense and geeky' but still a good guy all around.<br/>- In one work "Into The Nothing" done by hlwar, an AO3 writer assumes Tye's father is a soldier who died fighting in the army. I decided to make the same assumption since Tye visibly wears 'tags' often associated with soldiers in the army.<br/>- There is not much about Sam either other than she is Japanese and chose for some reason to runaway and not return to her home country. I made some generalizations as to what her old room maybe like, so anyone who feels offended know my intent was not to offend you.<br/>- Milagro is Jaime's little sister in the comics, there is no confirmation she exists, but she is a staple in the comics. Additionally, The Reyes house in Young Justice seems larger compared to the houses in the comics, so I am not willing to believe Jaime and his parents have the house to just the three of them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>